White Angel Maid
by scouttroop
Summary: What if Ciel makes a contract with the Angel Angela Blanc instead of Sebastian and she will help him reach and achieve his path to revenge. Takes place in a Parallel/Alternate universe of Kuroshitsuji.
1. Prologue Maid

**Prologue Maid**

 **This is an alternate reality of Black Butler where Ciel meets Angela Blanc instead of Sebastian and she becomes his maid.**

 **Disclaimers: Yana Toboso owns Black Butler not me.**

Unknown location

A boy name Ciel Phantomhive is locked in a cage like an animal ready to be offered as a sacrifice by these crazy cult. The cult members expected to be a demon they worship and would give them whatever they want.

XXX

"It's really here", a cult member said as the rest watch.

But what they are seeing instead of a black mist is a bright white light. Then emerging from the white light is a beautiful woman, her hair was snow-white and she has light purple eyes. Her face was kind and her skin seemed to glow without the light touching her, oh and she is an angel because she has white wings around her.

"What?! No we didn't ask for an angel we asked for a demon!" the leader of the cult shouted until he and all of the rest of the members are killed by the angel's razor sharp feathers.

"Tell me boy what is it you want and it would be your wish", the angel said as she open the cage and pulls Ciel into a tight hug.

"I want power. Power to take vengeance on those who put me through this", Ciel said holding on to her as she closed her wings around him.

"Then make a contract with me then Ciel Phantomhive", she said pressing her left thump on his right eye.

"Yes", Ciel gave his answer as she begins to press harder.

"Very well then Ciel Phantomhive this mark shall reside on your right eye, which reflects the unclean world", she said as the place explodes.

"One more thing my name is Angela Blanc", she introduce herself to him.

XXX

Angela now wearing a Maid outfit **(Same Maid outfit during her first appearance)** is carrying Ciel in her arms while walking away from the burning building.

'I'm his Maid now and I've already experience this before with my previous masters', Angela thought to herself about her life as a Maid.

"Those who attempted to ruin the Phantomhive household are still out there", Ciel said holding on to Angela while looking at the Phantomhive ring.

"Aunt Francis told me this once, the best of a counterattack is the opponent makes the first move. The previous Earl lost that game and this time I won't lose", he said closing his hand with the Phantomhive ring.

"As the present head of the Phantomhive family . . . as Ciel Phantomhive . . . I will absolutely not lose", he declared until he hears a sign of Angela laughing softly.

"Is there something funny Angela?"

"Nothing young master, let's just head back to the manor", Angela said until Ciel says this to her about going back to the manor.

"I have no idea where it is Angela."

"What why?!"

"I've never been outside the manor much. I have a relative at the royal hospital in London. We go there first."

"I understand young master", Angela said still carrying Ciel in her arms.

'Sheltering is very new to me and never done that before with my previous masters', another thought from Angela.

"One other thing Angela just call me by my name instead of young master", Ciel said as he falls asleep in her arms.

"Yes Ciel", Angela said with a smile.

XXX

Royal London hospital

Ciel now has bandage covering his right eye where the mark would be **(Same marked eye but the color is white instead of purple and the symbol is black instead).**

"Would you please send Auntie An . . . rather Doctor Dalles", Ciel didn't finished the sentence after hearing a crash and he and Angela turn to right.

"Old man Tanaka?!" he recognise the old man who was crawling to him and calling him.

"I'm glad . . . I am so very glad you're alive", Tanaka said hugging Ciel.

XXX

Hospital room

"I see. So you didn't catch of the culprits either", Ciel said sitting in the chair while Angela stands.

"No young master", Tanaka answered.

"Forgive for falling to protect the master."

"You're not the one to blame old man Tanaka", Ciel said until Tanaka turns to Angela

"You said your name is Angela Blanc and you're his Maid now?"

"Its Head Maid", Angela corrected him.

"Please take this with you", Tanaka hands an old pocket watch to her.

"Something that has been passed through the generations of Butlers to the Phantomhive household and now a Head Maid for the first time", Tanaka explains the histories of the pocket watch.

"Miss Angela Blanc. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I beg you . . . please take care of the young master", Tanaka said bowing to Angela.

"I shall as his Maid, I shall serve the young master as much as I can", Angela said to him.

XXX

"Ciel! Ahh . . . your nothing but skin and bone now!"

"I'm so happy! You, at least are safe", Angelina Dalles said hugging her nephew while Angela watches.

Outside

"Thank you for even seeing a carriage for me Auntie An", Ciel thanked her.

"Are really going? Why not stay with me tonight", she said until Ciel cuts her off.

"No I'm going. I want to see it with my own eyes", Ciel said as his Auntie hugs him again.

"Ciel I give this to you. All was lost in the fire. This is all that's left", she said giving him the last ring.

"Thank you", he thanked her before getting in the carriage.

XXX

Phantomhive Manor

Angela and Ciel are starring at the burned out manor that's still standing anyway.

"This is quite dreadful", Angela said until Ciel starts to walk away.

"Ciel?" she follows him to a cemetery where his parents are laid to rest.

"Mother . . . Father", Ciel mourning them as Angela watches.

'This may be the first and last I hear him refer to his parents', Angela thought before she looks on the burned out manor again.

"Ciel the sun will set soon and the night air will be harmful to your health", Angela walks back to him.

"Very well there's a place nearby, we can stay there", but Angela has a better idea.

"There's no need for that Ciel", Ciel became confuse after hearing Angela's words.

"This can't be", Ciel said seeing the manor looking clean and fixed.

"I did it for you Ciel", she said to him.

"How is this even possible?"

"I'm an angel, you remember when we first met", she remind him when they first met.

"Come Ciel, this shall be your castle from this day forth", Angela said opening the doors.

"Welcome home Ciel", she welcome him as he walks in.

XXX

Later on Angela gave Ciel a nice warm bath and he was amused that Angela got it right and nothing wrong. Ciel started to see Angela acting like she was his mother because when she was drying him off it reflected the times with his mother. Next something to eat but she only gives him a hot warm soup and Ciel eats all. Bedtime Angela gave warm milk with honey and it was very good. Angela gave him a kiss before he drifted off to sleep.

Next day outside

A carriage was passing by until a boy spots the manor as the fog clears.

"Grandpa look over there", he tells his grandpa to look.

"What is it? There's nothing but ruins there", he said until he got a clear look at the manor.

"We'll be, am I dreaming?" he said after seeing manor.

Inside

Angela is giving Ciel a haircut while he tells her that today's breakfast was good, well Angela knows how to get things right. Angela tells that Ciel needs to learn more about his family including educations since his father died before he can teach him. For the interviews Ciel says something about that.

"No, I don't want anyone in the manor yet", Ciel said to her.

"I'll accept your decision Ciel", Angela said and she puts on Ciel's bandage eyepatch.

Later on during Ciel's lessons Angela shows Ciel his work on writing and it was marvellous, for the tea there's nothing's wrong with it. Marksman he was successful on shooting down 2 birds and made it as the main dish, for dessert it's Ciel's favorite gateau chocolat. Next hoarse back riding was not a problem since Angela did all the tutoring for him. Night time Angela silently kills off intruders without waking him up.

XXX

Next day

"Ciel a letter has come for you", Angela said and Ciel takes a good look at it and it's from the Queen herself.

"We need you to be fitted with a suit for your audience with the Queen", Angela said to him.

Later on they called Nina Hopkins for the job and she gave him the proper suit. Ciel then looks at the mirror and sees the burned mark on his back.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No but more than pain and brings a mind of burning rage", Ciel said to Angela as she puts on the clothes he will wear.

"Now that's done with lets go Angela", Ciel said to her getting his sword.

XXX

Ciel approaches the Queen while hearing the audience confused words. Ciel was given a medal and the Queen tells him this.

"Welcome back Earl Phantomhive. I rejoice to see you return to us", she said and everybody clap their hands and cheered for him.

"You might have watched nearby", Madam Red approached Angela.

"To Ciel you are already family", she said to her.

"As a head maid I am part of the family", Angela said to her.

XXX

"Now you have formally become an Earl. Status, wealth, a beautiful fiancée and it's all yours", Angela said to him.

"So Ciel do still want to take vengeance against those who ruined your family", Angela asked him if he stills wants vengeance and revenge.

"Of course Angela, after all they are the unclean and **I swear upon this baneful name of that I shall have my revenge**!"

"I command you Angela Blanc not just as a Head Maid. Become my sword and shield . . . and bring me victory!" he said to her and even removing his eyepatch.

"Yes my young Lord Ciel Phantomhive", Angela said bowing to him and then taking his hand.

"I shall certainly bestow upon you the crown of triumph", Angela made her vows and kissed his hand.

 **End**

 **Well what do you think? I use some scenes from the manga volume 14 and 13 but I will decide if I will make this go as Anime. Angela Blanc is still the same Angel but she will be a little like Sebastian and she still use the unclean word.**


	2. Story Setting

**Alternate/Parallel universe setting**

XXX

This is not a chapter of White Angel Maid, it's just explaining the setting of this Alternate/parallel universe of Kuroshitsuji.

XXX

In this Alternate/parallel world the setting is a mix of the Victorian Era 1837 and the modern/futuristic era 2025 ( **from COD black ops 2** ) and 2054 ( **COD Advance warfare** ).

So in this Alternate/parallel word the current Queen of the United Kingdom is Catherine Victoria which some would say the second Queen Victoria ( **Just an OC and fictional character** )

XXX

Also in this Alternate/parallel universe the world is ruled by the United States American Dragon Empire or Dragon America ( **Another Alternate/parallel version of the Futuristic United States American Empire made by me. Check out my fanfic EN West Empire to see what they use** ) ( **Also Check my profile** ) the troopers are known as Kerberos troopers ( **Same armor from Jin Roh** ). The Emperor and Empress is the same like my other Alternate/parallel versions of USA, Garrod Ran ( **From Gundam X, just an Alternate/parallel version of him** ) and Anna Yuki ( **OC and Resembles Ferris Eris from Legend of the legendary heroes** )

Their flag has a Black dragon (reign of fire film)

XXX

Since the timeline is a mix, people in this universe are still wearing Victorian era clothes.

One more thing to you readers I will only use USA Dragon Empire or Dragon America on stuff that has anything to do with the Victoria Era and what came before that.

Examples:

 **Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji**

 **Le Chevalier D'Eon**

 **Baccano!**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

These are one of the examples for USA Dragon Empire/Dragon America's usages.


	3. His Maid, Able

**Maid 1**

 **Alright here's the next chapter from episode 1, so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Phantomhive manor

"Ciel it's time to wake up", Angela said while preparing his morning tea.

"Today's breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad. We have toast, scone and pain de campagne on the side. Which would you prefer?"

"Scone Angela", Ciel gave his answer as he yawns.

Angela puts on Ciel's clothes and his eyepatch while he drinks his tea. After that Angela is about to leave the room until Ciel grabs a dart and throws it at her but she catches it.

"Your so close Ciel", Angela said holding the dart and smiling.

"Anyway nice catch Angela", Ciel said to her.

XXX

Dining room

Ciel was eating when he throws another dart at Finny the gardener making him bleed from the back of his head. Finny then goes up to him.

"What was that master what I do!?"

"Nothing I just felt like it Finny", Finny was about say something else until Angela burst in.

"I thought I would find you 3 here", Angela said as she turns to Finny.

"Have you finished weeding the inner courtyard Finny?" she then turns to Mey-Rin the maid.

"Have all the sheets been laundered Mey-Rin?"

"OH well", Mey-Rin nervously said pressing both her fingers before Angela turns to Baldroy the cook.

"Baldroy, have you prepared for tonight's dinner?" she asked him before turning to the Chibi Tanaka.

"Tanaka? Well I guess you're alright as you are", Angela said before she turns back to the trio while the Chibi Tanaka makes a HO HO.

"NOW GET TO WORK!" she said to them very loud and they scram.

"I believe Mister Damian will be arriving about 6. We'll talked business", Angela reminded him.

"Remember to show him some hospitality, Phantomhive hospitality", Ciel said to her.

"Yes my young Ciel", Angela said curtsied to him and then leaves his office.

XXX

While awaiting Mr. Damian, Angela does some of the chores since the 3 servants are always causing a disaster. Angela polishes the glass, silver and left the table cloth spotless. Angela gets the garden ready and finally she gets the tonight's dinner ready. She finished until she hears a ring.

"Well I'm sure Ciel knew how busy I am, I wonder what does he want", Angela drops what she's doing and heads to Ciel's office while Finny, Mey-Rin and Baldroy watches her by peeking. They were on mission hoping to beat Angela since she's always doing better than them.

XXX

Angela checked her pocket watch to see how long they have before their guest arrives since another disaster occurs thanks to the 3 crazy servants. Finny made the garden look like a desert, Mey-Rin left a lot of tea cups in pieces and Badroy left the kitchen in a kaboom.

'We have less than 2 hours before he arrives', Angela thought after checking her pocket watch.

Next after Angela fixes all the disaster caused by the trio she checks up on Baldroy and Finny until Mey-Rin holding boxes shows up but the left side of her glasses is cracked.

"Angela found them!" she said until she trips making Angela catch her and the boxes with her left hand and feet.

"Honestly have I not reminded you not to run in the residence Mey-Rin", Angela said holding the klutzy maid.

"I'm sorry Angela my glasses cracked and I can't see a thing", Mey-Rin said backing away from Angela.

"Well then since you all did what you can, you leave the rest with me and take a break. Make sure you do not-I repeat DO NOT touch anything", Angela gave them her warning.

"She said it twice", Baldroy said while a little bug Mey-Rin flies pass them.

XXX

Later Mr. Damian arrives at the manor and he was impress with the manor since Angela did some changes with it.

"Well please make yourself at home sir and I'm the head maid Angela Blanc", Angela said to him while he was amaze by the garden that is now a Japanese stone garden.

"Oh . . . it's the Japanese stone garden", he said until Angela says this.

"We have tea ready for you sir. This way please", Angela leads him to the table.

"The irises are very beautiful. Bare trees and flowers", he said while Angela gives him tea, then turns to Mey-Rin.

"Mey-Rin, give our guest some wine", Angela ordered her but she is still standing there shivering and she's still wearing those cracked glasses.

Angela then walks up to her and says this.

"Stop standing there and pour wine in our guest's glass", Angela whispered in to her ear as Mey-Rin continues to shiver and the left side of glasses cracks again.

While the klutzy maid attempts to pour wine in Mr. Damian's glass, Baldroy and Finny watches her.

"Aaah!" the duo screamed after seeing Mey-Rin pouring wine on the table cloth but Mr. Damian doesn't seem to notice since he is too busy with his conversation with Ciel.

"Mey-Rin you're spilling the wine!" they both shouted to warn her but she doesn't seem to know what's she's doing.

Well in luck Angela manage to remove the table cloth before a single drop of wine can hit the floor. The stuff that was on table remains there and didn't budge.

"Huh where did the table cloth go!?" he said after noticing it was gone.

"It had to be taken away do to a stain, no need to trouble yourself", Ciel said still eating.

XXX

Later on Ciel and Mr. Damian play a game of chess and Ciel says this to him.

"The character loses his leg then ultimately gets incinerated", Ciel said to him making his move on the chess board.

"That's a nice speech Earl but if you will excuse me I just need some refreshment", he said to him and leaves the game room for refreshment.

XXX

Actually he was secretly talking to his associates about how he sold his factory only to acquire more money from the Phantomhives on the phone.

"The Earl is nothing but a brat and his head maid, we can do what we want with her once we get our hands on her", he said than he puts down the phone and heads back to the game room but began to hear voices.

"It maybe just my imagination", he said until he heard it again and he started to panic after seeing a ghostly face in front of him.

Well he did stare at the picture of Vincent Phantomhive that was being carried by Finny and Baldroy and saw the ghostly face even hearing Ciel's voice. First while running away he trips and falls, right behind was Angela with an evil smirk.

"You do realize I haven't given you any hospitality yet Mr. Damian", she said evilly as he crawls away while she follows him slowly.

XXX

Mr. Damian then breaks his leg while he running down the stairs and panics again after having a run in with Mey-Rin, Finny and Baldroy because he sees the ghostly face in the picture of Vincent Phantomhive which is still carried by Finny and Baldroy.

"Ah sir should you need help", Mey-Rin asked as he limps away.

"What's his deal?"

"I don't know Baldroy", Finny answered.

XXX

Damian then hides in what he thinks is a cabinet until he smells what's in his hand.

"Sugar?" he said until Angela peeks inside.

"You know haven't had our dessert yet but now you will in the oven", Angela said as she locks the oven and starts it while Damian begs her to let him out.

XXX

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His loud scream was heard throughout the manor.

"What was that", Baldroy asked Finny while chopping logs with an axe.

"Must have been someone screaming because they saw something dreadful", Finny answered carrying the chopped logs until Angela appears holding a cake.

"Well then my boys, for your hard work you can eat this chocolate cake as a reward", Angela said making the duo excited.

'Well Mr. Damian I hope you enjoy your Phantomhive hospitality, all the way down to your unclean bones', Angela thought smirking evilly.

"MAMA MIAAAAAAA!" a limping and fried Mr. Damian shouted.

Phantomhive Manor

"He sounds more like a pig ready for the slaughter", Ciel said after hearing that, Angela then enters his office.

"Alright Angela make me tea before I go to bed."

"Very well Ciel", Angela curtsied to him.

'Angela always looks lovely when she curtsied', Ciel thought to himself.

 **End**

 **Well I do the episode 1 from the anime but not the same way. Angela Blanc being Ciel Phantomhive's loves interest, I'm not sure if I'm going to do that since Lizzy Midford will appear in this Fanfic.**


	4. His Maid, Strongest part 1

**Maid 2 part 1**

 **I'm back here again and here's the next part were we have a run in with Azzurro Vanel. This is part 1**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Phantomhive Manor

"Aww brother, the little bastard got them again", Baldroy said staring at the wires that has a bite mark caused by the mice.

"I guess they have a taste for the wires. Damn those mice."

"It's those mice again?" the klutzy maid Mey-Rin asked.

"We got a lot of them this year", Finny said.

"I heard they have been an epidemic in London, but never thought they would come to the outskirts. It will just get worse if we keep getting power outage", while Baldroy was talking a small mouse runs pass them but Finny and Mey-Rin seem to notice it.

"Mouse spotted I got this", Finny grabs a statue and smashes it on the mouse but missed.

"Opps it got away", Finny said making it look like a laughing matter.

"Have you lost your bloody mind, are trying to get us killed?!"

XXX

Game room

A blonde woman had her eyes at the door listening to the commotion going on outside and says this.

"How noisy, it would appear the mice are here also", that blonde woman was Anna Yuki, Empress of United States American Empire/Dragon America and the wife of Emperor Garrod Ran.

"Just how long are you planning to let those vermin roam free?"

"Let them roam free? Is he not leaving them at large?" the Chinese guy name Lau said.

Next to him is his surrogated sister Ran-Mao. She looks very sexy and is always clinging on to Lau.

"Quite right and he always aim for the ninth ball. Will you be passing again Earl Phantomhive", Madam Red asked him.

"I'll pass I don't believe in shooting useless balls", Ciel said as something comes into mind with Azzurro Vanel when he said that.

"No more pompous talk Ciel. When will you start carrying out the eradication of the mice?"

"Right away I already started searching for their nest and when I find them I eradicate them", Ciel said to Anna Yuki smirking.

"I hope you're prepared to pay me Empress Anna", Ciel said to her with Anna glaring at him a bit.

"You're a vulture Ciel", Anna asked him.

"No Anna but in the first place I was supposed to meet your husband Garrod Ran here but you said he was busy", Ciel said to her while she is gritting her teeth.

"Too bad for that foul, my billiards is difficult", Lau said.

"It's the Earl's turn, will you take the shot?"

"I suppose it's about time this silly game ends", Ciel said getting up from his chair and walks pass Anna.

"Well Anna will you have my payment ready?"

"By this evening Ciel", Anna answered him.

"Very well then, I supposed you'll be heading back soon. In the mean time I shall have tea ready for you my Empress", what Ciel just called her made Anna look back at him.

"Let's see the skill of this game prodigy ourselves", a random Kerbero trooper said sitting on the chair.

"Greed might lead to your downfall Ciel!" the blond Empress warned him.

"Maybe one day my Empress Anna", Ciel said to her.

XXX

Meanwhile

Angela asked just what the heck is the servants really doing. Baldroy said they were trying to catch the mice but they are causing another disaster to the Phantomhive Manor.

"Angela", Ciel called his maid.

"Yes young master?" she said to him nicely making Ciel's cheeks go red just staring at her.

"I need to remind you that will be having a party tonight that we are hosting", Ciel reminded her and Angela smiled.

"Very good sir, as soon as I'm done with this small errand I shall prepared your afternoon tea", Angela said curtsied making Ciel again blushed red.

'She's very attractive just staring at her', Ciel thought before leaving for his office while Angela finally snatched the mouse in her hands and toss it out the window then turns to the servants who are all wrecked.

"Now then, all of you stop playing about and get back to work. We are expecting a guess tonight", Angela gave them her warning.

"YES . . . MAIM", they all said scared and bow their heads.

XXX

"Why all of our servants so care free?" suddenly Ciel gets knocked out by a gagged.

XXX

Angela finally arrives with the afternoon tea.

"Young master I've brought your afternoon tea", Angela said and knocked at the door but no answer came.

"Young master?" she opens the door only to find out nobody is there and the windows are opened.

"Well I supposed the tea will have to go to waste this time", Angela said smiling.

XXX

Elsewhere

Ciel wakes up and finds out who kidnapped him because he's looking at him already.

"It was you Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family", Ciel said glaring at him.

"You know what, in your country controlled by United States American Empire or Dragon America, it was difficult for us Italian mafia to conduct business, very difficult to do. You inglesi have all the tea strain to your brain. Think about it, what do you think is the best way for people like us to make money? Not murder, not smuggling, not women, not organs, that only leaves the drugs yes?"

"The Queen ordered that drug dealers should be controlled", Ciel said to him.

"Well there's your reason why I hate inglesi", Azzurro said pointing his revolver at Ciel.

When Ciel suddenly insults him he kicks him in the face and he orders his men to kill everyone in the Phantomhive Manor but they have no idea what Angela is capable of.

XXX

Phantomhive Manor

'Where could you gone off too?' she thought until Mey-Rin come calling for her.

"Angela there's a letter at the door", Mey-Rin said running to her.

"And who was it addressed to?"

"It's from Mister Vanel to Ciel Phantomhive", Mey-Rin suddenly trips and falls on top of Angela making the sniper miss her.

Well the cake Angela was holding landed safely until Finny and Baldroy arrives. Angela was busy reading the letter.

"I suggest you 3 clean up this mess until I return at dinner time", Angela said giving the cake to Baldroy and leaving the manor with her beautiful white angel wings opened than flies off.

XXX

"I miss trying to kill that Head Maid", the assassin talking on the phone said to Azzurro.

Before he can say something to them on the phone the driver panics after spotting Angela flying after them. She was very fast when she is flying, Azzurro is listening the whole commotion on the phone until he hears a woman's voice.

"Hello? I am the Head Maid of the Phantomhive family. My master is there right? Hello is something wrong sir?"

XXX

"WOOF!"

XXX

"I understand sir, I shall be there to collect you straightaway. Please be patient a little while longer", Angela said as she puts down the phone.

"Thank you for letting me use your cellphone", Angela said to the terrified assassins.

Apparently she's in midair holding the car with all her strength.

"Now then for questions, I would like to know who your master's name? Come now patient isn't one of my virtues. Surely you know what happened to Humpty Dumpty?"

"IT'S THE FERRO FAMILY AZZURRO VANEL!"

"THEIR HIDEOUT IS AT THE NORTHEN PART OF THE EAST!"

"WE WERE JUST HIRED BY THEM!"

"Good now have a nice fall", Angela said to them returning the cellphone before letting go of the car into a long way down and explodes on impact.

"The Ferro family, oh dear just look at the time, I must make haste and not be late for dinner", Angela said checking her pocket watch before flying off.

 **End**

 **In this fanfic Arthur Randall doesn't exist since I really hate that guy for despising Ciel, but Abberline he does and he lives a normal life with his pregnant wife instead of police officer. Let's just say some from the United States American Empire/Dragon America dislike Ciel's work as the Queen's guard dog.**


	5. His Maid, Strongest part 2

**Maid 2 part 2**

 **Next part**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Ferro Manor

"Phantomhive's maid is on her way here! Hold the gates, don't let her in! This is an emergency don't stand around twiddling your thumbs! Stop her no matter what! Don't let that b%tch set her legs in here!"

XXX

Outside the manor

Dozens of guards armed with SIG P226 pistols and MP5 SMGs are waiting for Angela's arrival but she's already there right behind them.

"I say, what a splendid manor", she gets the guards attention.

"What the, who the f#ck are you b&tch!? And where the hell did you come from!?"

"You seem rather busy, might be someone your expecting?" she asked them unfazed by their threatening pose.

"WHAT BUSINESS DOES A MAID HAVE HERE!? WHICH FAMILY ARE YOU FROM!?"

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself I work for the Phantomhive family", Angela said before her wings opens and fires razor sharp feathers at them.

XXX

Phantomhive manor

"Where did Angela get too?"

"I don't care where she is or what she's doing right now, but we have a problem", Baldroy said before turning to the cake.

"The cake she told us to take care of it, those she mean we can eat it!? Or we cannot eat it!? Which one is it!?"

"But since she's off somewhere how about we take a bite", Finny suggested but Baldroy thinks otherwise.

XXX

Ferro Manor

"Please forgive me but I'm already in a hurry", Angela said to the pile of dead bodies.

'Half past five, I am cutting it quite close' she thought while climbing up the stairs and open the doors.

"THE B&TCH IS HERE OPEN FIRE!" the guards open fire at Angela but she manage to get out of the way.

Angela grabs a plat and threw it like a Frisbee hitting multiple targets.

"YOU B%CH!" more guards coming at Angela with melee weapons but Angela easily defeated them all with a large metal steel bar.

"5:30", she said after checking her pocket watch.

XXX

Phantomhive manor

The servants are still waiting for Angela but she's taking too long and they are really getting impatient right now.

XXX

Ferro manor

"Gyaaaaaah!" a guard screamed in pain as Angela breaks his left arm.

Angela spots some more armed men and they open fire at her. Angela uses the plat as a shield and then she fires her razor sharp feathers killing them. A guy with an axe was about to strike Angela from behind but she kicks him off.

"GET ALL THE GUYS TO THE WEST WING, WILL TURN THAT B$TCH INTO SWISS CHEESE!"

"Just one unclean mouse after another, I am not making progress, I will have to find another way", she said and checking the time again.

XXX

Phantomhive manor

The servants made their decision, they will eat the cake but Finny seem to notices all the silvers are gone.

XXX

Ferro manor

It seems Angela has all of the silvers and threw them at the guards killing them. She continues to do so with her razor sharp feathers.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS B#TCH!"

"I am the maid of the Phantomhive family, it goes without saying that minor feats are within my repertoire", Angela said sorrowing in the air.

"Well that was unexpectedly time consuming", she said while she lands on the floor.

XXX

'It's gotten quiet', Azzurro thought has he hears somebody coming and he readies his revolver as the double doors open.

"Pardon the intrusion", Angela enters and curtsied.

"I have come to retrieve my master", Angela said as Azzurro points his revolver at her.

"I'm quite amaze on how you manage to take out my boys single handily, what are you ex-assassin?"

"Oh but I'm just merely a maid", Angela answered.

"Oh alright but however I would have you leave the grounds behind", Azzurro grabs Ciel and points his gun to his head as Angela watches on.

"Wouldn't want a bullet hole on your adorable master's head do you", Azzurro said to her.

"I wouldn't do that if where you", Angela said until she was shot in the head and all over her body.

"Did we get the b%tch?" it turns out guys were hiding behind the painting.

"Sorry Juliet but I win this game", Azzurro declared but he doesn't know what will happen next.

"Angela play time is over", Ciel said making Azzuro confused.

"Just how long are you going to fake sleep or pretend to be dead?" he asked her as she begins to twitch.

"IT CAN'T BE!" he can't believe Angela is still alive.

"My, my guns these days have improved thanks to Dragon America", Angela said as puts her hands on her mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHOOT HER!"

"Allow me to return these bullets", Angela said as she shoots the bullets back at them killing them all.

"Well they ruined my maid uniform", Angela said checking her uniform.

"If you weren't fooling around you would have avoided that", Ciel reminded her.

"I was following your orders to the letter Ciel since you told me to act like a maid", Angela said with a lovely smile.

"Besides that is really such a good look on you Ciel", Angela said walking up to him as Azzurro is telling her to stop.

"STOOOOP! I'M TELLING YOU TO STOP! GET ANY CLOSER AND I'LL KILL HIM!" he warned her.

"ANGELA I COMMAND YOU TO RESCUE ME!"  
Azzurro fires his gun but Ciel is still alive like the bullet never hit him.

"Why are you still alive?!"

"Are you looking for something? Permit me to return this to you", Angela drops the bullet into his breast pocket and his right arm twist and break unexpectedly.

"This was a very interesting game but it was very unclean", Angela said as he carries Ciel in her arms.

Azzurro than begs for Angela to be his maid by giving her some offers but Angela refuses and says this to him.

"I am an angel maid", she said showing her beautiful white wings in front of him.

"So long as my young master possessed the mark I'm his faithful angel maid", Angela said as Ciel shows the mark on his right eye.

"Too bad for you . . . this game is over", Ciel said as dozens of razor sharp feathers are aimed at Azzurro making this his final moment.

XXX

Phantomhive manor

Angela is really late on getting back", Mey-Rin said looking at the sky.

"Is she right? It's already getting late", Finny said until he and Mey-Rin spot Angela carrying Ciel in her arms.

"Angela welcome home", they both said.

"I have returned", Angela said to them.

"What happen to you master", Finny asked Ciel.

"I tripped and fell", Ciel answered but Finny and Mey-Rin are giving him a weird look.

"What don't believe you master?"

"No it's that your cute being carried like a baby", Mey-Rin said and Ciel becomes embarrassed by this.

"Put me down!" he commanded her and she did so.

"Well since now where back, make dinner please Angela", Ciel said to her.

"As you wish my Ciel", she curtsied making Ciel flush red once more

 **End**

 **Next chapter, get ready to see that crazy energetic fiancé of Ciel Phantomhive, Lizzy Midford.**


	6. His Maid, Omnipotent

**Maid 3**

 **There's a little Midford problem coming to the manor**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Phantomhive manor

There was a very loud scream going on the manor and it's Grell Sutcliff on top of the wheel tray and he crashes through the dinner and the hot tea spills on top of Finny.

"HOT! HOT!" he started jumping around after the hot tea spills on him.

"Oh dear I'm very sorry I'll dry it off", Grell reaches for a cloth but he also drags the table cloth and the stuff that's on it.

"Master why did you chose to have such a useless idiot?"

"It didn't seem like a bad idea", Ciel said to Baldroy and he thinks back.

XXX

Flashback

"Oh Ciel would you mind if you have Angela train Grell, he seems to be useless, can't refuse your favorite aunt can you", Madam Red said and left a kiss

End of flashback

XXX

"I never thought I would be affected as well", Ciel said putting 3 fingers on his head while Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finny glared at Grell.

"Oh I know how to make it up to you, all I can do is die", Grell pulls out a big knife and points it on his face.

"Woah hold on there", Baldroy said to him.

"Ah can we put the knife away", Mey-Rin said to Grell.

"Don't worry about it you two I'll take care of it", Angela said to them and walks up to Grell.

"Listen Grell I can help you become a better butler", Grell suddenly has stars in his eyes after hearing Angela.

"Well Angela I thinks it's time we run some errands like getting me a new walking stick", Ciel told her and she curtsied.

XXX

Ciel and Angela are walking on the streets of London to the walking stick shop.

"Welcome my boy, are you here in a errand for your mother?" the shop keeper asked but Ciel said nothing until Angela pulls out a paper and talks.

"Excuse me I have come to retrieve my master's walking stick", Angela said to the shop keeper.

"Oh the owner of this stick, I was wondering who in the world would use such a short stick. I never consider it might be a child", he was suddenly cut off when Angela points the stick to his head scaring him.

"As straight as an arrow, what a magnificent walking stick, please keep the change and good day", Angela and Ciel leaves the shop but the shop keeper faints/passes out.

"Seriously Finny strength is nothing but a pain, how he can break such a good walking stick?" he said as he and Angela look at a child and his mother pointing at the rabbit from the Funtom company.

XXX

Phantomhive manor

Grell and the others are chatting about the Funtom Company and the manor until Tanaka comes in looking more normal. Tanaka suddenly goes back on being his chibi self after he finished.

"Oh no Tanaka!" he panics after seeing what happen to Tanaka.

"Being real Tanaka exhaust him, he just needs a rest right now", Baldroy said to Grell

"Oh that's interesting", Grell said until interrupted by Mey-Rin screams.

They notice all the things Grell cut are all skulls.

"Why are they all skulls?!"

"Oh no not again, I screw up again all can do is die again", Grell climbs up the ladder and tries to hang himself on a tree.

"Quit trying to die!" the servants try to stop him.

"But how I'm I supposed to make it up to all of you", Grell said until someone pulls the ladder making Grell hang for real.

"GRELL!" the all shouted.

XXX

"We have arrive home Ciel I'll have tea prepared for you", Angela said but Ciel has a weird look on his face.

"Is there a problem", Angela ask when she turns to see the entire manor looking cute.

"What on earth happened here", Angela said.

"ANGELA!" the servants came running and they are wearing cute stuff too.

"What's going on here? And more importantly why are all dress like lunatics?" she asked them.

"She's crazy", Baldroy answered pointing his finger at the room.

"Who is crazy", Ciel asked until they hear someone chocking and it's Grell.

"Just what are you doing?"

"Nothing but I believe I'm in the process of dying master Ciel", Grell said as the rope chokes him very hard.

"Get him down Angela", Ciel ordered Angela.

"Right away Ciel", Angela was about to get Grell down but something is about to happen.

"CIEL!" a girl flew past Grell and Angela and embrace Ciel.

"Ciel I miss you so much", the girl said hugging him tightly.

"Elizabeth what a surprise", Ciel greeted her.

"Oh come now, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lizzy. Oh how are you adorable are you darling boy I can just eat you up", Lizzy said cooing his cheek too tight.

"Lady Elizabeth", Angela got Lizzy's attention while holding Grell.

"Oh hello Angela", Lizzy greeted but she is showing a sign of glaring on Angela.

"Aww you took him down?"

"Yes I did Lady Elizabeth", Angela said glaring at Lizzy as well.

"Oh I've got a present for you too", Lizzy said as she removes Angela's violet bonnet and replace it with a color Angela didn't really like at all.

"SO CUTE, your always wearing violet so we'll try it with pink", Lizzy said while the servants began to laugh but Angela glared at them and they stop.

"Well that was quite kind of you Lady Elizabeth", Angela said to Lizzy while the servants have a sword on top of them.

"By the way Lizzy why are you here and where is your mother?" he asked her after getting her attention.

"I WANTED TO SEE YOU SO I CAME ALONE!" she answered while giving Ciel a very painful crushing hug while Angela glares at Lizzy even more.

"Angela just who is this girl?"

"Lady Elizabeth Cordelia Midford is Ciel's betrothed", Angela answered Grell's question.

"Oh his fiancé of course", Grell said before freaking out.

"MASTER!" Baldroy said.

"MARRYING!" Finny said.

"HER!?" MEY-RIN said next.

According to Angela nobles marry other nobles and that's the way it's supposed to be.

"Your mother must be worried sick if she catches you here without informing her", Ciel is cut off by Lizzy showing him what she done to manor.

"My mansion, is so pink", Ciel said staring at it.

"I know let's have a ball here in the manor", Lizzy suggested and she is not giving Ciel a chance to speak.

"I'LL MAKE SURE TO GET THE CLOTHES YOU WILL WEAR AND YOU WILL BE CUTE!"

"LISTEN UP WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING TO YOU HEY! ELIZABETH!" he shouted trying to get her attention.

"LISTEN TO MEEEEEE!"

XXX

Ciel has his head on the desk tired because of Lizzy while Angela readies his tea for him.

"You do realise Lady Elizabeth is your cousin despite being your fiancé", Angela said to Ciel.

"I didn't want to be her fiancé, I was force to", _**yes very true!**_

"It's regardless Ciel. The best course for today would be to acquiesce to her fancy and then ask her leave", she said while putting down the tea cup.

"After all you're not finish with that game yet", Angela said.

"Just stuff food on her mouth and send her away, I'm very busy at the moment", that sounds like an excuse.

"But Lady Elizabeth wishes to dance with you", Angela said but Ciel didn't respond.

"By the way I never seen you dance myself", she said but Ciel didn't respond again and spins his chair around to get his attention.

"Oh I see, so that would explain why you are always doing wallflower all the time", Angela said while cutting a piece of cake for him eat.

"I'm very busy with my work, I don't have time for this sport Angela", Ciel said when suddenly Angela spins his chair back again to face her.

"Oh but I beg to defer Ciel, this dance is really important and when this is done we can say goodbye to Lady Elizabeth", Angela makes him change his mind while holding the piece of cake.

"All right just call me a dance tutor anyone shall do!"

"Sorry but there's not enough time to call in a tutor, so we are going to stick with the waltz", Angela said after checking her pocket watch.

"Then who will teach me? The residences here are totally out of the question."

"Don't worry my Ciel I shall teach how to dance", Angela said making Ciel's cheeks flush red.

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUIS!"  
"I would take lessons from a woman but not with one who only knows how to be a head maid. Besides do you even know how dance?"

"I was a guess at the Schonbrunn palace in the past", well it turns out Angela did this stuff before.

"Will you grant me this dance my Ciel", Angela hands her hand to him making Ciel flush red some more.

When they tried to dance there were some screw ups because Ciel doesn't know how to dance.

XXX

Grell is looking at the mirror seeing himself wearing a white dress thanks to Lizzy who made him wear it.

"This dress is so white and girly. If I have to dress up why can't it be a light shade of red which would fill my satisfaction", Grell said while on his knees.

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH IT?!" Baldroy asked him by shouting.

Next Mey-Rin helps Lizzy wear something nice. Soon after that Lizzy tries to get Mey-Rin to take off her glass but she said she is farsighted but Lizzy wouldn't listen since she thinks it's just an excuse.

"That's enough", Ciel arrives with Angela wearing blue clothes.

"CIEL!" she than ran to him and grabs both of his hands and did this.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE, I KNEW I WAS RIGHT!" she said spinning him around making his blue hat fly off from his head.

Lizzy shows the others wearing costumes which nobody likes at all do to Lizzy's cute habit.

"What's this? Ciel where is the ring I brought you!?"

"What ring?!" he asked her on what is she talking about.

"This ring is just fine Lizzy", but Lizzy isn't going to stand for that.

"I MADE YOU CUTE BUT THAT RING IS NOT CUTE!" that's how she will react if something is not cute.

"SO YOU DON'T WANT TO WEAR THE ONE I BROUGHT YOU, YOU'RE SO MEAN! WAHHHH!"

"That's not it this ring is", Ciel gets cut off by Lizzy snatching the ring from his finger.

"This one is too big for you, the one I brought is small enough", Lizzy said staring at it.

"GIVE IT BACK ELIZABETH!"

"Why are you so angry? I was just trying to make you look cute", Ciel is still looking so angry at Lizzie.

"I was only trying to make you look cute and why are so angry?!"

"I HATE THIS RING!" she throws the ring down on the floor making it shatter.

Ciel already filled with rage attempted to slap Lizzy on the face but Angela grabs his right wrist.

"Ciel, you've forgotten the walking stick we went through the trouble of getting", Angela puts the walking stick in his hands as Ciel starts to chill out from his rage.

"Lady Elizabeth that ring is worn by each head of the Phantomhive family", Angela enlighten Lizzy and she finally realise what she has done.

Ciel picks up the broken ring then tosses it out the window much to Lizzy's shock. Ciel is still head of the family even without it. Ciel gives a cloth for Lizzy to wipe her tears and asked her this.

"May have this dance Lizzy?" he asked her and she accepts.

"It truly is a dream come true Ciel", Lizzy said dancing with Ciel while Angela plays the violin.

XXX

Soon after that Lizzy finally heads home in a carriage while Angela prepares Ciel for bed until Angela asked him this question.

"Now which of us you can fool?" she asked him.

"Yet you pretend you don't care in front of Lady Elizabeth", Angela said before putting back the repaired ring on his finger much to Ciel's shock.

"I'm a better head maid who can manage this. This ring belongs to you so please take care of it", Angela said to him.

"You're right Angela, this ring his worn by the previous heads of the Phantomhives to my grandfather and my father then to a successor", Ciel said about the ring's history.

"Well gets some sleep now Ciel the moon is shining bright", Angela told him as he goes to sleep.

"Oh Angela why did you and Lizzy glare at each other like that?" he asked her until she gave him an answer.

"Let's just say we are both throwing a jealous fit over you."

 **End**

 **Coming next is dance with the Viscount. Angela and Lizzy don't like to share Ciel very and would start catfight.**


	7. His Maid, Capricious

**Maid 4**

 **Next chapter is the Jack the ripper case. The first one is the Viscount.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Phantomhive manor

Angela and Ciel have just return to the manor only to find Madam Red, Lau and Grell there looking for the tea.

"Sorry about coming unannounced Ciel we were just looking for the tea", Madam Red said to Ciel smiling at him.

"Get them Tea Angela", Ciel orders her.

"Yes my young Ciel", she obeyed and curtsied.

XXX

They are on the carriage to the crime scene after Ciel got a request from the Queen about a case which Dragon America calls Jack the ripper. The first victim was a prostitute name Mary Ann Nichols and she was killed is in an alley. The carriage parks and as they get off they spotted 4 Humvees parked there and Kerbero troopers are guarding the crowed.

"Oh sorry this area is no place for a child", a woman said to Ciel who approached her.

"I'm here to see the body", Ciel said to her.

"The body?" she said until interrupted.

"Hex, well if it isn't Earl Phantomhive", the full armored Kerbero trooper approach.

"Ah Kira you know this boy", Hex asked him.

"Yes big sister he's here under orders of the Queen to solve this case. Well Lord Phantomhive if you're here to examine the body go and have a look", Kira said as Ciel and Angela have a look at the body.

"What do you think Ciel", Angela asked him while he examines the body.

"I think we should go to someone who can tell us more about this", Ciel said to her as they head back to the carriage and heads somewhere else to find answers.

XXX

Undertaker shop

"Undertaker are you in?" he called out to the owner until they hear a coffin opening scaring Grell and Madam Red.

"Heh heh are here to fit in one of me coffins today?"

"No Undertaker I'm here for information", Ciel said to him but the Undertaker says he will only give him information if they make him laugh.

"Just give me one laugh!"

"What a lunatic, Angela give him something funny to make him laugh", Ciel said to her but the others want to try.

First Lau tells him his joke but that didn't make him laugh. Next Madam Red tries and says dozens of foul words on her joke until Undertaker turns to Ciel and Angela. Angela told the others to wait outside until she makes the Undertaker laugh and she does so. When the Undertaker laugh the sign on the store fell off and finally the Undertaker finally gives the information Ciel needs, it turns out the spot were woman gets pregnant are ripped out from that very spot.

XXX

"Angela I need you list out all of the suspects and get back to manor", Ciel told her while inside the carriage on the way back to manor.

"Right away Ciel now if you'll excuse me", Angela gets off the carriage while it was moving.

"She knows we are moving right?"

"Yes Angela should know that", Lau said as he and Madam Red look out the back window and find Angela is nowhere to be seen.

XXX

Phantomhive Manor

"We'll all we need now is tea", Ciel said as he opens the door and finds Angela is already there and she curtsied.

"Wait a second how are you here already?!" she asked her on how she got here so quick before them.

"I already list out all of the suspects", Angela shows the list of suspects.

"I say we start we this Viscount who will be attending tonight's party", Angela said to them.

"Angela we do know the Viscount is always adored by women I think you be the perfect candidate for his affection", Ciel said to Angela smiling.

"Certainly but in the meantime let's choose what we will where for the party tonight", Angela said and everyone in the room nodded.

XXX

Viscount's party

When they exit the carriage they enter the party and stick with the plan to stop the murderous Viscount from taking any more lives. Ciel was wearing all blue and others are wearing the clothes they want **(Like in the episode)** as for Angela she is wearing a nice dress with white and violet **(Similar to the one during her Angel mode)**. Ciel and Angela stick together while the others do what they want for now until the job is done.

"At least Elizabeth isn't here I don't want to be interrupted", Ciel said to Angela until they heard a familiar voice.

"OH THAT DRESS IS SO LOVELY AND CUTE". Ciel and Angela turn their eyes around in surprise that Lizzy is here.

"Ang . . . Ang . . . Ang", Ciel is trying to say Angela's name.

"Let's keep moving Ciel", Angela told him until Lizzy caught their attention but has no idea it's them and they hide under the table while Lizzy searches for them.

"Where clear now let's keep searching for this murderous Viscount", Ciel said until they heard dozens of women talking to the Viscount on how handsome he is.

"There he is let's go Angela", Ciel said to her but the song starts to play and everybody starts to dance.

"Oh great now how are we supposed to get to him?" he asked but Angel grabs his arms and start dancing with him much to his actually flushed.

"Will have to dance our way to him Ciel", Angela said to him as they continue to dance their way to him.

As the song plays the Viscount is watching Ciel and Angela, but Angela is the one he's only interested in. When the song ended he claps his hands and walks up to them and speaks to them.

"Hey Angela I'm going to get a drink you talk with the Viscount while I do that", Ciel said to her and she curtsied.

However when Ciel was going to get a drink he was suddenly glopped by Lizzy who spotted him, now this is a problem, just how is he going to help Angela.

'Oh Angela is an angel so she can take care of herself', Ciel thought as Lizzy continues to crush him.

XXX

"Such a beautiful little angel you are", the Viscount said to Angela as he runs his fingers on her waist making Angela shiver a bit.

"You flatter me Lord Druitt", Angela said looking like she wants to slap this guy on the face and make it very painful.

'I can't believe some unclean humans like him can be perverted and disgusting!' she said in an angry thought.

"You look really tired from dancing and food my sweet angel. How about I take you somewhere private for refreshment?"

"Of course my Lord", Angela said but still shivering because he still has his fingers on her waist.

"Follow me then", the Viscount leads her to a dark room until Angela smelled something.

Even though Angela isn't affected by the smell she chooses to pretend to fall unconscious.

"No worries my dear Angel, we shall have so much fun together", he said with an evil grin on his face.

'As if that's going to happen', Angela thought hiding her own grin.

XXX

Ciel is with Lizzy watching Madam Red getting drunk and he is sure wondering what's taking Angela so long.

"If you will excuse me for a moment Lizzy", Ciel said to her.

"Of course Ciel", she said to him as Ciel leaves her for a while.

XXX

Unknown location

Angela wakes up blindfolded and her hands tied up as she hears the Viscount's voice.

"I want you all to feast your eyes on this beauty and you may do what want with this one", he said to the audience.

'This pervert is running human trafficking, so unclean', she gave another thought inside the cage.

"All of you should see her eyes", the Viscount removes Angela's blindfolded revealing her beautiful eyes and face to the crazy audience.

"She looks like an angel doll!"

"She would make a perfect add-on my collection!"

'He remove women's uterus and sells them off to wealthy nobles who turn out to be sex slaves, that's more unclean and impure', Angela gave another thought until the Viscount talks again.

'Now is the time for me to strike!'

"The starting bid is 1,000 pounds!" the Viscount announces but the lights suddenly go out.

Soon after that there was screaming and beating in the room.

XXX

Soon after this, Kerbero troopers enters the party to arrest the Viscount while Ciel and gang heads home.

"So what was he like Angela?"

"Perverted, unclean and impure", Angela gave him her answer as Ciel grin.

"Despite being murderous", Ciel said smiling and grinning.

 **End**


	8. Angela Blanc human fanfic

**Angela Blanc human fanfic**

 **This is not chapter this is a fanfic if any of you readers are interested in doing.**

 **Ok the setting will take place during the Barrymore/Demon hound Arc. What if Ciel and Sebastian and the gang meets Angela Blanc as a ordinary human instead of a fallen angel. So Lord Barrymore not only abuses Angela but also violates her as well since she is a powerless human. When taming Pluto she will have scars around he body since it's not easy for a human to tame a demon hound. After the mission/case is over Ciel gives Angela an offer to be a maid at the Phantomhive Manor which she accepts and leaves with them and Pluto.**

 **This will go all the way to Season 2**

 **For pairing you can try AngelaXSebastian or AngelaXFinny**

 **Remember you can make this fanfic any of you readers are interested.**


	9. His Maid, Chance Encounter Part 1 EX

**Maid 5 Part 1 Extended**

 **Now Jack the Ripper unmasked. I will jump to part where Ciel and Angela discover who Jack the Ripper really is, it's because of the difference between the Manga Universe and Anime Universe.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Unknown alley near Mary Jane Kelly's home

"It's cold", Ciel said shivering next to Angela.

Apparently after discovering that the perverted Viscount wasn't really Jack the Ripper they went searching again. Now both of them remain in an alley where Mary Jane Kelly's home is near, they expect that the real Jack the Ripper will show up there.

"It looks like it's going to rain", Angela said to Ciel and she is wearing warm clothes except for Ciel though.

"You're certain he'll make an appearance if we keep watch here right?"

"Yes Ciel, this is the only entrance and only path that leads to it", Angela confirms to Ciel all though he is not quite convince by Angela's words.

"You are very positive that his next target will be Mary Jane Kelly?"

"Yes Ciel, she will be his next victim. I think I have told you numerous times already."

"Quite additions to the murderer of prostitutes lacking internal organs. There is still another commonality. But what makes killing them a necessity for him, more over I. . . ." suddenly Ciel notices Angela is not listening to him because she is holding and playing with a cute little puppy.

"HEY ARE LISTENING TO A WORD I"M SAYING ANGELA?!"

"Sorry Ciel I couldn't resist, she's a rare beauty", Angela said as the cute little puppy licks her.

"WE ARE NOT KEEPING IT SO PUT IT BACK!"

"Very well, but she is so lovely", Angela said putting it down much to her dismay.

XXX

Flashback Phantomhive Manor

"It was impossible for a human being", Angela said and Ciel comes to realize the list she made is nothing more than a farce. This means that Jack the Ripper is a supernatural being, not a normal being.

XXX

Unknown alley

"GYAAAAH!" a scream came from Mary Jane Kelly.

"Wha?! but no one entered that room! Let us go!" They ran and Ciel opens the door only to find Mary Jane Kelly's lifeless body, meaning they came too late and she is already dead.

"You must not look Ciel", Angela cover his eyes not to look at the horrifying sight. But suddenly Ciel vomits the stuff from his stomach as the killer revealed himself and Angela recognise him.

"You have made quite a mess of things Jack the Ripper or should I call you Grell Sutcliff", Angela said smirking at the blood soaked Grell.

"No I rushed here because I heard a scream", but Angela was not falling for it.

"No more bluffing, we've been keeping an eye on you already. Now just how did you manage to evade us in this blind alley?" Angela asked him and Grell is ready to answer her.

"TEE HEE! IS THAT SO?" Grell's personality is now changed and his teeth is now that of a shark.

"Hit the nail on the head you did. I am an actress and a first-rate one at that", Grell said as he shows his true self to Angela and Ciel.

"Now then once again Angela no. . . Angela darling! I am a butler of the Burnett house. . . Grell Sutcliff at your service!"

"My dearest Head Maid I am in your hands!" What he just said looks like he's being perverted at Angela.

"OOOH! I finally showed my true colors! It was utterly mortifying to be seen in front of a stud such as yourself with no makeup on TEE HEE!" Grell said to Angela energetic in maximum power.

"Little old me never run into an Angel posing as a Head Maid at first I was just shock, shocked that I can ever be."

"And I take you weren't a butler to begin with. Your a GRIM REAPER!" Angela reveals to what Grell Sutcliff's true occupations really is.

"Tell me reaper Grell Sutcliff, why become a butler when you already have an occupations?" Angela questions him on why he was posing as a butler.

"Alright I'll tell you, I suppose I fell over heels for a woman", Grell answered her question but before Angela can something else the woman reveals herself and she is someone Ciel knows all too well.

"Madam Red", Ciel said, apparently Madam Red is the real Jack the Ripper and Grell is just like a chess pieces.

"How could you Ciel? Going so far to doubt me, your dear Aunt?" she said to him.

According to Ciel these kinds of murders are actually not normal for an human being and especially for Madam Red, but with a Grim Reaper's help then Madam Red with be capable for these kinds of murders, well this also got Grell to get past Angela and Ciel and entered Mary Jane Kelly's home without them knowing. In these parts of the city only Mary Jane Kelly resides here but Ciel and Angela got to her too late.

"But I was still unable to save her", Ciel confirms that he failed to save and rescue Mary Jane Kelly.

"How sad Ciel, my darling nephew, my elder sister's son. If hadn't assisted you on all this we could be still playing chess."

"However. . . I WILL YIELD THIS TIME!" she shouted and was about to kill Ciel until Angela blocks that path and Grell attacks her with a chainsaw which would be his death-scythe and primary weapon of choice.

"You know what Grell, I'm appalled. How can you call yourself a butler?" Angela asked a question with smile and Grell is willing to answer her.

"Even so Angela, I'M STILL BUTLER. . . FOR DEATH!"

"In the name of the Queen and mine own evil title. . . I command you! To hunt them down Angela!" Ciel gave Angela an order while pulling out his bandage eye patch.

"Yes my Ciel", Angela complied transforming into her Angel form.

XXX

" _I despise my red hair, which was just like my father's and I loathe the color of red._ " This was a young Madam Red thoughts until she was approached by Vincent Phantomhive and he says this to her.

"An's red hair is truly beautiful. The color of Lycoris, a color that blazes the Earth. Red truly suits you."

" _I began to love the colour of red_ _because you complimented me. But. . . But. . ._

XXX

Present time

"Right then", Angela said has she pulls off her coat and put it on Ciel.

"Please do not allowed yourself to catch a chill. I will prepare some hot milk when we return to the house. I shall sweeten it with honey or brandy or something of sort."

"Ohhh? I'm not going to let you run home like that, you know?!" Grell said with his death scythe ready for battle.

"Little death scythe here and I are both full of sooo much pent-up energy these days cos our quarry has been too easy to. . . HUNT!" Grell launches a strike at Angela but misses.

"I much prefer doing the chasing myself to be chase, Angela darling! So let's have ourselves a marvelous round of tag shall we?!" Grell again launches another attack on Angela.

Angela uses a weapon like bow to block Grell's attack but it breaks and Angela's wounded and coming out of her wound is a cinematic record which all Grim Reapers need to collect and harvest. This one shows stuff that Angela and Ciel have done during their time together. Ciel than speaks with Madam Red again.

"Why? What is the point in asking me now?

"When you and I have become the Watchdog and it's prey. If I don't hunt the Watchdog, I will be hunted. I which case. . . THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY OUT!" Madam Red pulls out a knife tries to kill Ciel with it.

Ciel tries to reason with her but she only retorts to this answer.

"A BRAT LIKE YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! NOT EVER!"

"I wish something like you. . . HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" She screamed as she make one final move to kill Ciel but suddenly she sees this person instead of Ciel.

"CIEL!" Angela flies to Ciel.

"STOP! ANGELA! DO NOT KILL HER!" Angela did what Ciel said and didn't try to kill her.

Grell than questions why Madam Red didn't try to kill Ciel. When she said she couldn't do it because Ciel is her nephew only for Grell to retort by killing her, than came her cinematic record. _**(I'm skipping to the part where why Madam Red killed all those women)**_ This shows the reason why Madam Red killed those women, it's because to begin with all of them and possibly Mary Jane Kelly where pregnant with a child but they asked for abortions claiming it's too troublesome to have a child. This angered her and she killed them all and encounter Grell who offer his assistance to her. Angela and Grell resumes their battle as Ciel close Madam Red's eyes now that she dead caused by Grell.

 **Ok the next part with William T Spears.**


	10. His Maid at Funeral (Journal)

**His Maid at Funeral (Journal)**

 **This next Chapter will be where they meet William T. Spears and puts an end of Jack the Ripper then intend Madam Red's funeral then pay the Mary Jane Kelly a visit at her grave stone but this will be a journal only.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Phantomhive Journal By: Ciel Phantomhive

The battle with Grell continues and Angela manage to gain the upper hand by jamming her razor sharp feathers on Grell's chainsaw death scythe and before she can finished Grell off with it we get interrupted by William T. Spears the Administrator of the Grim Reapers and Grell's boss. Sadly for Grell, William didn't come here to help him, he actually came to punish Grell for breaking the Grim Reaper laws/rules, killing all the prostitutes and Mary Jane Kelly because they are not in the _**To Die List**_ and lastly for customizing his death scythe without authorizing first. William left with a beaten Grell but not before telling his hatred toward Angela because he's fully aware that she's an angel and there are competition and thus ending Jack the Ripper's reign of terror.

XXX

The following day a lot of us have attended Madame Red's funeral and so did Lizzy, when I arrived I came with a red dress because the somber colors like white doesn't suit her and I said my final words to her as her beloved Earl of Phantomhive. Since she was responsible for the murders of all the prostitutes and Mary Jane Kelly but got some help from Grell but I chose to say nothing about it to anyone in the exception of Dragon America.

End of Journal Entry

XXX

Mary Jane Kelly's Grave Site

"If I was quick enough I would have been in time to save you Mary Jane Kelly", Ciel place flowers next to Mary Jane Kelly's tombstone.

"Undertaker please insure that Mary Jane Kelly's tombstone stays clean", Ciel tells Undertaker to make sure her tombstone stays clean like he wants it.

"Hee, hee, hee, as you wish my Lord I will keep her tombstone clean like you wanted, after all Mary Jane Kelly was my final Jack the Ripper Victim customer", Undertaker shall see to it.

"Very well let's go home Angela", Ciel tells Angela it's time to go home.

"Certainly my young Earl", but they stop when they have a run in with Empress Anna Yuki.

"What kind do for you Empress Anna", Ciel asked her what does she want.

"My husband Garrod is assigning his right hand man Captain Kira Yamato to your aid whenever you've been sent to solve a case by her Majesty the Queen", Anna told that Kerbero Trooper Captain Kira Yamato to join whenever Ciel is assign to a case.

"Do have choice on this Empress?"

"Don't forget that Dragon America also supports your actions as the Queen's Guard Dog", Anna reminded that how supportive Dragon America is to Phantomhive's role as the Queen's Guard Dog.

"Very well then I shall keep Kira around whenever me and Angela are solving a case, anywhere", Ciel agrees to let Kira go with them.

"Good I shall be on my way now", Anna leaves them and boards the Humvee then drives away.

XXX

Phantomhive Manor

"Young Master I should remind you that your nobleness is a sign of weakness", that weakness is the reason why Ciel was too afraid on killing his own Aunt to begin with.

"Indeed it is Angela and that's what caused me to be too afraid on killing my own Aunt", Ciel answer while staring at all the chess pieces.

"But next time I will not hesitate ever again since many of them are a simple chest piece."

"And I shall remain at your side regardless of the circumstances", Angela bow but the way she did it made Ciel blushed again.

 **End**

XXX

 **Post-End Chapter**

Washington DC USA

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive did everything he could to save you", Garrod Ran said to a woman next to him.

"I don't blame him for that Emperor Garrod Ran", the woman talking to him was Mary Jane Kelly with a halo on her head.

"Well then rest easy in the other world Mary Jane Kelly."

"I will Emperor Garrod Ran", Mary Jane Kelly than disappears from his view.


	11. His Maid, Merrymaking

**His Maid, Merrymaking**

 **Next up Ciel, Angela and friends head to Houndsworth because there's a demon hound there but not when someone use this for power and plus they meet the butler Sebastian Michaelis who will be the Primary Antagonist for this Fanfic. There are going to be changes than what it actually was in the episode.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

"Were going in holiday, holiday, were going going in holiday!" Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finni except for Tanaka are singing from behind the M35 Troop Transport Truck while Ciel and Angela sit in the front, lastly Kira is the one who's driving the Truck.

"So get this the Queen commands us to secure Houndsworth, a village controlled by a nobleman name Henry Barrymore", Ciel said reading the papers of information given to him by Angela.

"That area is supposed to be a resort, unfortunately it's a dark and dreary place inhabited by a demon hound", Angela explains more of the details of it.

"But surely there might something more to it", Ciel is implying that it might something fabricated for power over the village.

XXX

Barrymore Manor outside

"Welcome to the Barrymore Manor, I'm Lord Barrymore's butler Sebastian Michaelis at your service", he introduce himself to the Phantomhive group while he and Angela are giving each other a secret glare.

"What?!" Ciel asked what is with Angela right now.

"It's nothing my young Lord", Angela is only pretending it is nothing at all.

"I'll keep watch of the Truck and I'll listening by radio", Kira said that he will guard the Truck.

"Very well then Kira", Ciel and Angela enter the manor to meet with Henry Barrymore while the servants stays with Kira to unpack the luggage from the Truck.

XXX

Henry Barrymore's office

"Nothing can stop that demon hound Lord Phantomhive not even Dragon America can stop that monster dog", Lord Barrymore told him everything but it's not like that's going to stop Ciel from ending this problem.

While Ciel speaks with Lord Barrymore, Angela and Sebastian are making tea for the both of them. At the same period they are glaring at each other, perhaps it's because Sebastian knows Angela is an Angel and she knows he's something that could be a threat.

XXX

Night Time

 _"Ciel, Angela the butler just came to me with a warning, he asked us to just leave the resort at once"_ , Kira said on the radio.

"Well it's not like will leave now, not until were finished with the job the Queen send us to do", Ciel replied to him.

 _"Yeah I know but still Lord Barrymore is kind of a jerk the way he speaks to his guests"_ , true that he might be a jerk.

"True but if your worried that he might do something stupid Angela is here with us and your well armed", Ciel said until they get interrupted by a shadow of the demon hound for sure.

XXX

Outside

When they got outside they found strange green sparkles that leaves a track, Ciel ordered Angela to look into it right now. They found a victim and it was a boy name Peter _**(Not sure if that's the victim's name)**_ , Lord Barrymore says that Peter was the bad dog and was killed as a result by the demon hound.

"Houndsworth is going to get very interesting", Kira whispered to Ciel and he noted to him that he already ordered Angela to look into it.

XXX

Next Day Beach

"Well I never thought this village would have a small beach, anyway where is Kira was he going to join us?"

"Sadly he won't be joining us here since he has other things to do like talk with Empress Anna Yuki", Angela said while giving him his morning tea and breakfast.

"Very well then, what have you discovered so far Angela?" Ciel asked what Angela discovered about the demon hound last night.

"Well as far as I know I think Lord Barrymore might up to something power over the village", Angela said and Ciel believes her since Lord Barrymore probably might be using the demon hound for his sake of power on the village.

"Look into it more please", Ciel asked Angela to look for more information and she departs from them.

"What's going on over there?" Finni asked pointing at the villagers gathered at a wall.

XXX

It turns out a normal dog was going is going to be killed by a trio of dogs because Lord Barrymore said that Peter's dog was bad and must be sentence. Finni intervenes when the trio started to beat Peter's dog to death but Finni, Ciel, Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Tanaka find themselves tied and chained, Sebastian isn't there at the moment. Well Lord Barrymore won't get that far because Ciel can hear Angela on her way to them. Barry more orders the dogs to strike only for one of them to be hit on the mouth by a dog skull and it was Angela.

"You dare to interfere dog b#tch, what are you waiting for you hounds kill her!" The dogs lunges at Angela but she use her Angel powers to make them stand down.

"What did you do to them?!"

"This is why I never liked dogs, are alright Young Master?"

"About time Angela, everyone you've all played with, there is no demon hound, the only demon here was a man obsessed with power", the one Ciel is implying is Henry Barrymore who is trying deny it.

"Here a skull of a dog, while I was inspecting Peter's body I found teeth marks on him that matches the ones in this skull, another thing this what you all saw instead, plus this green sparkles that Lord Barrymore put on a normal dog", Angela shows a projectile that was showing the a fake shadow of a dog and the green sparkles.

"One last thing I believe this was a piece of your clothing, the dog of Peter manage to cling on to it when you attacked his master", Angela is implying that it was Henry Barrymore who attacked and killed Peter not the demon hound.

"Wait they are lying!" Lord Barrymore tries to lie again but he was carried off by the villagers to be imprisoned.

"Well I guess that puts an end to a demon hound", Ciel said as Angela unchains him and the others but Finni mourns the Peter's dog that dies from it's injuries, well at least that's the end of the investigation.

XXX

Or was it

"Let me out! I know it's coming for me!" Henry Barrymore was pleading until a large shadow approaches his cell from outside breaks in and kills him while Sebastian was making a smirk on his face from the Manor.

 **End**

 **Change of post Angela instead dislikes dogs instead of Sebastian in this Fanfic.**


	12. His Maid, Training

**His Maid, Training**

 **Here they meet the real demon hound name Pluto _(Oh Pluto's gender will be a female instead of a male and that she Pluto will resemble Freya from Is it Wrong to Pick Up Girls from Dungeons)_ who they take back to the Phantomhive Manor.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Phantomhive Journal By: Ciel

Okay we found Lord Barrymore dead, his arm missing and blood coming from his head. Now I'm more interested in this case and their is a demon hound after all that was one miscalculation I've made, if the demon hound killed Lord Barrymore to begin with, well it's out there somewhere and will find it and we will do what we have to do. Another question is why would Lord Barrymore use the demon hound's existence for his personal gain for power anyway like murdering Peter who was resident of this village? Well we won't get any answer from Lord Barrymore with him dead now. In the meantime what we are all doing except for Angela is we venture outside and we are under the confrontations with the real demon hound which is a massive size dog.

End of Journal

XXX

"Alright nice work Tanaka", Baldroy grabs a SPAS-12 Shotgun from Tanaka and shoots but what came out was party confetti.

"Hey why would not bring a real live gun like Kira did?!" Baldroy shouted but it's not like Tanaka will say anything in his chibi form.

"Allow me", Kira fires his XM8 Assault Rifle at the demon hound which only did a little damage due to it's massive size.

"My good guess is, it's too big for your XM8 to inflict enough damage to it", Ciel said Kira about how much damage his XM8 can do and he nodded his head.

"All we can do now is take cover until Angela gets here", Ciel said as he, Kira, Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Tanaka takes cover, well for Finni who uses his super strength to counter the demon hound until Angela arrives and tackles the demon hound.

"About time you got here Angela", Ciel said to Angela who was holding a small box.

"Sorry my young Lord I was just bringing this", Angela shows the demon hound dog food.

"This dog food isn't anything that no dog can resist", Angela pulls some out and throws them up in the air causing the demon hound to come after it.

Angela then took the opportunity to defeat it by biting it by it's noise causing it to fall asleep. Sebastian then appears and called it by it's name Pluto and she changes into a human form while sleeping on Angela's lap.

XXX

Aftermath

"Lord Barrymore believed that the demon hound name Pluto was real but in the end he's the one who feared it the most which made power hungry. Angela would you take Pluto and trained her back at the Phantomhive Manor?" Sebastian requested that Angela should trained Pluto.

"No take you I'm simply a Maid not one heavenly of a dog trainer", actually it's because Angela detest dogs.

"Why not?"

"Master is this an order?!" Angela asked Ciel while glaring at him.

"Yes it's an order Angela."

"Very well I shall trained Pluto", Angela said while Pluto clings on to her much to her annoyance.

XXX

"Well at least we manage to return Houndsworth back into a resort anyway thanks to Angela and master", Finni said while getting on the M35A2 Truck.

"AND PUTS SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND TOWN NAKED YOU KNOW! Baldroy said complaining about clothes that Pluto doesn't have while Mey-Rin have noise bleed.

"Oh one other thing Sebastian I never thought a normal human can tamed a demon hound", Angela said to Sebastian from the Truck as they drive back to the Phantomhive Manor.

"Oh someday you'll see why Angela the Angel", Sebastian said with both his eyes glowing red.

 **End**


End file.
